Hyung
by bapjuseyo
Summary: hanya fic singkat tentang Youngjae yang di paksa memanggil Daehyun dengan sebutan 'hyung'. B.A.P Daehyun x Youngjae aka DaeJae


Dorkyeol proudly present

.

.

.

Hyung

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae

aka DaeJae

rated : T

disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, TS ent. Kecuali Daehyun punya saya *digorok*

warning! Yaoi, Boys Love,

Don't Like Don't Read. Thx

.

.

.

.

"Daehyun –a"

Panggil lelaki berperawakan manis kepada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ini sudah panggilan yang ke empat kalinya ia lontarkan. Namun sang empunya nama tak kunjung merespon

"Ya Jung Daehyun!" bentak Youngjae –lelaki manis- . kesabarannya sudah habis melihat lelaki di sebelahnya karena tak juga berniat membuka matanya.

"apa sih? Kau ngga lihat aku lagi tidur?" balas Daehyun.

Youngjae diam tak berkata apa –apa kecuali menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

"hehehe. Aku bosan sendirian menonton tv." Kini ia tersenyum sembari menunjukan barisan gigi rapihnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sedangkan Daehyun hanya menghela nafas dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sontak hal itu membuat Youngjae kembali sebal. Ia mencubit –cubit lengan Daehyun, berharap sang kekasih menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Yaa~ Jung Daehyun jangan tidur lagi. ayo temani aku menonton atau bermain." Rengeknya manja. "aku sangat bosaaaan"

Lagi –lagi Daehyun hanya menghela nafasnya. "ya ampun Yoo Youngjae, berapa sih umurmu?"

"dua puluh tiga" jawabnya polos.

"itu majas sindiran, bodoh."

Youngjae mendengus kesal. Sudah bosan, ditambah kesal. Lengkap sudah hari ini.

"ayolah Dae, temani aku ya? Aku sangat bosan" Youngjae mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, _aegyo._

Salah satu dari sekian banyak kelemahan Daehyun dari seorang Yoo Youngjae. Lelaki manis yang sudah mengisi hari –harinya selama beberapa tahun ini.

"baiklah baiklah" ucap Daehyun. "tapi dengan satu syarat"

Terlanjur senang, dengan enteng Youngjae menjawab, "apa itu? Akan kulakukan syarat itu"

Tanpa ada rasa curiga sama sekali, dengan cepat Youngjae menjawab omongan Daehyun. Ia berpikiran, Daehyun paling hanya meminta sebuah ciuman atau minta di buatkan masakan. Tidak lebih dari itu. Karena memang biasanya Daehyun hanya meminta satu dari dua hal tersebut

"panggil aku hyung"

Youngjae terbelalak kaget. Sedangkan kekasihnya? Hanya tersenyum sambil menahan tawa melihat perubahan ekspresi Youngjae.

"kau sudah gila ya Dae?" demi Tuhan, selama dua puluh tiga tahun hidup, belum pernah seorang Yoo Youngjae memanggil Daehyun dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

Lagipula mereka hanya berjarak tujuh bulan. Memang sih Daehyun lebih tua darinya, tapi sifat Daehyun yang tak jauh beda darinya membuat Youngjae enggan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'

Bisa –bisa ia diketawai Yongguk dan Himchan kalau mereka tahu Youngjae memanggil 'hyung' kepada Daehyun. Untung saja _hyung line_ sedang berbelanja makan malam dan _maknae line_ sedang pergi ke _game center_. Paling tidak, tidak akan ada yang mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Youngjae.

"kau tidak mau? Ya sudah aku mau tidur lagi" Daehyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Youngjae diam. Apakah ia harus melepas harga dirinya demi menghilangkan kebosanan, atau ia harus menjaga harga dirinya dan diam di _dorm_ tanpa melakukan apa –apa.

Sekitar dua menit berpikir, seorang Yoo Youngjae kini telah memutuskan pilihannya. Berharap ia tak akan menyesal dengan pilihannya ini.

"aish baiklah Jung Daehyun." Kini Youngjae ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menyusul Daehyun yang kini tengah tidur di ranjangnya.

"Daehyun –a" panggil Youngjae sambil merangkak ke atas tempat tidur, menghampiri Daehyun yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

Tak ada respon apa –apa dari Daehyun

"Jung Daehyun." Ia kini mencolek –colek pipi Daehyun.

Masih tak mendapat respon apa –apa

"Daehyun _hyung"_

' _Gotcha!'_ batin Daehyun

Daehyun membuka matanya dan langsung merangkul leher Youngjae. Membalikan posisinya hingga sekarang Youngjae berada di bawahnya. Ia menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan lutut dan lengannya agar tak sepenuhnya menindih Youngjae

"bisa kau ulang? Aku tak mendengarnya dengan jelas"

Youngjae terbelalak –untuk yang kedua kali di hari ini-. Rasa gugup kini melingkupi dirinya

"a –um –sepertinya aku rasa Himchan _hyung_ sudah pulang hehe." Elak Youngjae "lebih baik aku membantunya memasak. Ya memasak."

"tadi Himchan _hyung_ bilang mereka akan pulang malam sayang" Daehyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Youngjae, membuat nafasnya bersatu dengan nafas memburu Youngjae.

"ha? Oh mungkin itu Junhong dan Jongup. Sepertinya mereka sudah pulang" masih dengan seribu alasan, demi keluar dari penjara seorang monster makanan, Jung Daehyun.

Lagi –lagi Daehyun hanya tersenyum, "aku sudah menyuruh mereka pulang agak malam."

Ugh sial. Tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini, Youngjae lebih memilih berdiam diri di _dorm_ tanpa melakukan apapun.

"bisa kau minggir sebentar, Daehyun – _hyung?"_ Youngjae berbisik pada kata terakhirnya.

"apa? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu"

"aish kau menyebalkan Daehyun _hyu-"_

Omongannya terputus dikala Daehyun langsung mengecup bibirnya dan melumatnya perlahan.. meski sedikit terkejut, refleks Youngjae membuka mulutnya dan mengaitkan lengannya pada leher kokoh Daehyun.

Merasa diberi lampu hijau, Daehyun kembali memperdalam ciumannya, mengeksplor deretan gigi rapih Youngjae .

Selang beberapa lama, Daehyun melepas lumatannya disaat ia merasakan pukulan kecil Youngjae di dadanya.

"kau memakai _lip balm strawberry?"_ tanya Daehyun yang di hadiahi anggukan kecil lelaki di bawahnya.

Youngjae kini menghapus jejak _saliva_ Daehyun dari bibirnya. Berharap hal ini akan berhenti sampai disini. Tidak lebih dari ini.

"kau bilang kau ingin bermain kan?" Daehyun ber _smirk_ ria.

Youngjae tersenyum canggung "um –kurasa bosan ku sudah hilang. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Dah"

Tubuh kecilnya berusaha melarikan diri dari kurungan lengan kokoh Daehyun. Tapi hasilnya sia –sia. Daehyun jauh lebih kuat darinya. Daehyun kembali menarik Youngjae ke dalam kurungannya

"omongan yang sudah diucapkan tak bisa kau tarik lagi, nona Yoo" bisik Daehyun, "berdoa saja member lain cepat pulang, sayang"

'Tuhan semoga besok aku masih hidup' pinta Youngjae.

Dan

Mari berharap semoga Yoo Youngjae di beri kesehatan esok hari.

.

.

.

.

THE END

YUHUUU~ yeol balik lagii.

What ?! dua ff dalam satu hari ? gak salah nih ?! hehehe

Kebetulan tadi saya lagi nonton youtube, liatin video b.a.p dari jaman rambut kuning sampai mereka tumbuh dewasa sampe sekarang:'D dan kebetulan pas liat crash live jadi inget moment adlibnya itu loh.

Alhasil akhirnya berburu daejae moment di youtube, ig, google gambar/? Wkwk. Sumpah ini ga ada pemikiran apa –apa tiba –tiba terbitlah ff ini. Abis saya gemez ngebayangin kalau Youngjae manggil Daehyun pake hyung*Q*

Apa lagi pas di ig nya jdh ya! Dia nge post video yj semua ih jadi pengen mereka nikah/? Nahloh

Maaf yah jiwa DaeJae saya keluar. Gini deh jadinya hehe

Okedeh

Last, mind to review?^^


End file.
